


Inauguration Day

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, American Politics, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: With the upcoming US election, I give you...this.   Enjoy? :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Inauguration Day

**Author's Note:**

> With the upcoming US election, I give you...this. Enjoy? :=)

******

Alex let out a nervous breath as the door quietly swung shut behind her. Here she was. In the White House. In the Oval Office. With a fully-armed Secret Service security detachment just outside the door and ready to burst in, guns drawn if she so much as stubbed her toe on the coffee table.

Pushing off the door, she slowly—cautiously—made her way across the carpeting towards the desk, creeping around it and pulling out the chair. She was standing behind the President’s desk. She _was_ the President. Well, technically, she was still the President-elect, since she hadn’t been inaugurated yet.

But the fact remained. She was now the President of the United States of America.

What the fuck was she doing here? She had no experience in politics, she hadn’t even been serious about the campaign at first, not until former President Olivia Marsden had contacted her and, suddenly, what had started as largely nothing more than a joke Facebook page among friends had become very, very, _real_.

In fact the only reason she had even decided to run in the first place was that she and everyone else she knew—both liberals and conservatives—had been sick and tired of the last guy and his near-constant hate-filled rants against immigrants, the LGBT/Q community, and everyone else who didn’t swear blind obedience to him.

Starting to relax, Alex had to smirk as she recalled how many ‘firsts’ she had achieved for the Presidency. While she wasn’t the first woman to be elected—that honor went to the aforementioned Olivia Marsden—she _was_ the youngest candidate in recent history, just barely squeaking by the age restriction. She was the first independent candidate (although every goddamn party out there had tried, unsuccessfully, to court her favor once she had gained momentum in the race). She was also the first unmarried candidate.

And, most significantly, she was the first openly gay candidate That fact alone had been the deal-breaker for her, the fact that so many people like her were being openly discriminated by the last guy’s supporters in the months leading up to the election had been the catalyst for her to even _consider_ about running.

Kara’s enthusiasm had helped a great deal. So much so, that Alex had appointed her as her running mate (she wondered how her new VP was settling in). With Kara as her overly-enthusiastic running mate, and an equally-eager Winn and Lucy as her campaign managers, she had suddenly found herself thrust into a heated political race, and—just as surprising—was that the fact that she had actually ‘won’ said heated political race.

She hadn’t had a chance to look at the exit polls, but according to Lucy it was a virtual landslide win.

Coming back to reality, she realized that she hadn’t sit down yet as the carpet rustled softly behind her.

“You know, the chair doesn’t bite”

Jumping, she spun around to see a woman in an Army dress uniform now sitting down on one of the room’s two sofas, and seeing her Alex found herself smiling. She may have been the first unmarried president in recent history, but she was far from the first single president.

Out of respect for Astra and Kara, Alex had been determined to keep that last fact quiet, but a sharp-eyed tabloid reporter had caught a photo of the two of them on a date and swiftly killed that notion. The tabloids had had a field day with that one, but the resulting backlash had been entirely unexpected. Rather than people lashing out at Alex and Astra for their supposedly secret relationship, the public had instead lashed out at the media for implying that there was anything inherently ‘wrong’ with such a relationship (the fact that Kara was married to a Pulitzer Prize winning photojournalist helped matters. She wondered how to thank James).

In a matter of hours, thanks to the internet and social media, what could have been the killing blow for Alex’s campaign instead became its strongest selling point.

And so here she was. In the Oval Office. Turning back to Astra, she came over and sank down on the sofa next to her, letting out a tried groan as she collapsed against her.

“You big baby” Astra chuckled.

“Can I refuse the job?” Alex wondered “just, you know…say ‘no’?”

“I don’t think so,” gentle fingers began to comb through her hair “come on, you can do this,” Astra urged “you’re one of the bravest people I know” she praised.

Alex lifted her head from Astra’s shoulder.

“You really think so?” she asked.

“I _know_ so,” Astra nodded. She stood up and offered a hand “come on, you’re supposed to be inaugurated in less than an hour, better get you prepped”

Taking the offered hand, Alex tightly laced their fingers together.

“You’ll stick by me…right?” she asked softly “not just through the ceremony, I mean…” she trailed off as Astra softly leaned in and silenced her rambling with a gentle kiss.

“Like glue” Astra chuckled softly…

******

In less than an hour, Alex found herself standing on a podium on the steps of the Capitol Building, a leather bound copy of the Constitution being held out to her. Taking a nervous breath, Alex found her gaze going out the crowd of people and reporters below, her eyes catching a familiar head of dark hair with a streak of white in it. Astra stood dressed down in civvies, but even in a ratty pair of blue jeans she still looked like she was in uniform.

Catching Alex’s eye, she gave a nod and encouraging smile.

Feeling a bloom of confidence well up within her at the sight, Alex straightened her spine, Astra was right: she could do this. Turning back to Chief Justice Hank Henshaw, she placed her left hand on the leather bound book and raised her right hand.

“Repeat after me, please,” Chief Justice Henshaw instructed “ _‘I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States’_ ”

“I, Alex Danvers, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of the President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States” she recited.

The crowd burst into cheers and Justice Henshaw smiled as he pulled the book back and then offered his hand.

“Congratulations, Madame President”

Turning to wave to the crowd, Alex’s gaze once again fell upon Astra. To the crowds she was waving and smiling at them, but both she and Astra knew that she was smiling for her and her alone…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
